Fly (move)
|Field Move (Ranger)}} |accuracy=95 |gen=I |hm1=yes |hm#1=02 |hm2=yes |hm#2=02 |hm3=yes |hm#3=02 |hm4=yes |hm#4=02 |hm5=yes |hm#5=02 |hm6=yes |hm#6=02 |tm7=yes |tm#7=76 |tmpe=yes |tm#pe=14 |na=no |category=Smart |appeal=1 |jam=0 |cdesc=Can avoid being startled by others. |appealsc=1 |scdesc=Earn +3 if no other Pokémon has chosen the same Judge. |category6=Clever |appeal6=2 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Prevents the user from being startled one time this turn. |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |field=yes |target=any }} Fly (Japanese: Fly) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It is HM02 in Generations through and TM76 in Generation VII. Effect In battle Generation I On the turn that Fly is selected, the user will fly up high, where the only attacks it cannot avoid are , , and . On the following turn, Fly will inflict damage, PP will be deducted from it, and it will count as the last move used. Once Fly is selected, the user will be unable to switch out unless Fly is disrupted or fully executed. If Fly is not fully executed, PP will not be deducted from it, and it will not count as the last move used. If the opponent uses during the turn that the user flies up high, Mirror Move will copy the move that the user executed immediately before using Fly (or fail if it cannot). Full and self-inflicted damage due to will disrupt Fly. Additionally, if the user is fully paralyzed during the semi-invulnerable turn of Fly, it will not be reset until the user switches out or fully executes Fly. From onward, Fly will allow the user to avoid . Full will reset the semi-invulnerable turn of Fly. will copy Fly on either of the turns it takes to execute. Pokémon can be caught during the semi-invulnerable stage of Fly. Generation II The user can now be hit by , , , and during the semi-invulnerable turn of Fly, and will receive double damage from Gust and Twister. The user may also be hit in the air if it was previously targeted by or , and then struck the following turn, unless said move was , or . Swift, Bide and Transform no longer hit on their own during the semi-invulnerable turn of Fly. In this generation, due to a glitch, when or are in effect, the moves , , , , , , and cannot hit targets in the semi-invulnerable turn of Fly, and moves cannot lower stats of targets in the semi-invulnerable turn of Fly (status moves such as will fail, and additional effects of moves such as will not activate). Generation III The user can now also be hit by during the semi-invulnerable turn of Fly. , and will now hit a Pokémon using Fly as usual when the target is under the effect of Lock-On or Mind Reader. Generation IV onwards Fly's base power was increased from 70 to 90. The user is now unable to avoid moves used by Pokémon with the Ability during the semi-invulnerable turn of Fly, and unable to avoid moves if it has No Guard. It can also be hit with , and . If Smack Down or Thousand Arrows hits, the user of Fly will be knocked down, cancelling the move. If a Power Herb is held by the user, Fly can be executed in one turn. Fly can hit non-adjacent opponents in Triple Battles. Outside of battle Players can fly to locations they have visited. Most possible Fly destinations are places with Pokémon Centers, primarily cities and towns, but other significant locations can be flown to as well. Generally, simply entering a flyable location is all that is required to be able to use Fly for that location. There are some exceptions, however, such as Opelucid City in where the player must first view the Team Plasma event, Lacunosa Town in where the player must first encounter Professor Juniper and Bianca, and Ever Grande City in where the player must first climb the waterfall. The Johto , by contrast, can automatically be accessed after the National Pokédex is obtained. In Generation II, the player cannot use Fly to move between Kanto and Johto. In , this is changed, and the player can now use Indigo Plateau or as a way station between regions. Using Fly usually lands the player in front of an area's Pokémon Center. If the location lacks a Pokémon Center, however, a suitable spot is otherwise used. These locations are detailed below. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Players can fly to any area marked on the PokéNav Plus's Town Map except Southern Island, Seafloor Cavern, and the Cave of Origin. When the player flies to a route, or a landmark such as Sea Mauville, they will land in front of a sign that marks the area if there is one. In addition to the Party menu, players can use Fly through the . If the location lacks both a Pokémon Center and a sign for the location, another suitable spot is used. While the player cannot Fly to a location unless they have been there before, some locations have additional requirements. Generation VII In Generation VII, Fly is no longer a field move. Instead, In Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, its functions are given to the Poké Ride Glide. Trainers can use Charizard Glide to take them to one of several locations they have visited, including any operational Pokémon Center. In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, the player can use Secret Technique Sky Dash instead. Description |The Pokémon flies high, then strikes in the next turn. Used for flying to places already visited.}} |The Pokémon flies high, then strikes in the next turn. Used to fly to places already visited.}} |1st turn: Fly 2nd turn: Attack}} |Flies up on the first turn, then strikes the next turn. Flies up on the first turn, then attacks next turn. }} |A 2-turn move that hits on the 2nd turn. Use it to fly to any known town.}} |Flies up on the first turn, then strikes the next turn.}} |The user soars, then strikes on the second turn. It can also be used for flying to any familiar town. The user soars, then strikes on the second turn. It can also be used to fly to any familiar town. }} |The user soars high, then strikes on the second turn.}} |The user soars, then strikes its target on the second turn. It can also be used for flying to any familiar town. The user soars, then strikes on the second turn. It can also be used to fly to any familiar town. }} |The user soars and then strikes its target on the next turn. This can also be used to fly to any familiar town.}} |The user soars and then strikes its target on the next turn.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 65 |65|65|65|STAB='}} By TM/HM |✔|✔|✔|✔|✔|✔|STAB='}} |✔|✔|form=White Kyurem}} |✔|✔|form=Black Kyurem}} }} Special move Generation IV }} By Generation I Generation III }} Generation V 2012 World Championships Pikachu}} Generation VI }} Generation VII }} In other games The user flies high in the air and gains the Flying status. In the air, the Pokémon is not in view and will not be hit by moves or items. On the next turn, an attack is unleashed, dealing damage to the opposing Pokémon in front of the user. In Gates to Infinity, a Gigantic Pokémon can move to hit an enemy anywhere in the room. Super Smash Bros. series is 's up special. It cloaks itself in fire as it rotates in the air while gaining height, damaging nearby enemies. It acts as a recovery move for returning to the stage. Moltres's Trophy states that it uses Fly when summoned from a Poké Ball. However, this instance of the move is much more similar to the flying action that a bird makes, rather than the actual move Fly. The , the official website for Super Smash Bros. Brawl states that , , and all use Fly when leaving the screen after being summoned from a Poké Ball, however, of the three, only Mew can learn it in the core series.Smash Bros. DOJO!! Description |The user gains the Flying status, making it attack strongly on the next turn. It is not possible to link this move.}} |Gives the user a Flying status, which causes the Pokémon to charge power for 1 turn, then try a powerful attack on the next turn. You can't link this move.}} |そらをとぶじょうたいになり ちからをため つぎのこうどうで いりょくのたかい こうげきを くりだす このわざは ポケモンタワーでは くりだせない}} |You soar, then strike your enemy during the second turn. You won't be hit by an item or a move while you're in the air. The Pokémon soars, then strikes its enemies on the second turn. It evades items or moves while it's in the air. }} }} |You soar, get the flying status condition, and then strike your enemy in the next turn. While you're in the air, you won't be hit by items or moves.}} |} |} In the anime flames from the sockets to propel it into the air like a rocket. It then flies forward and slams its body into the opponent.}} * In Fighting Flyer with Fire, told his to use Fly, but it was unable to execute the move due to its injured wing. In the manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon - The Legend of the Dragon King manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga |Manga move errors|could not legally learn}} Fly |Pokémon Red and Green Versions|at the time}}}} In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King manga In other generations In battle Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Outside of battle Trivia * In , and dive into the ground on the second turn of Fly. * Many Pokémon noted for their ability to fly over long distances are unable to learn this move, such as , which is easily capable of transporting an adult in flight according to its Pokédex entry from . Conversely, Pokémon such as can learn it despite Pokédex entries stating they are incapable of flight. * When and use Fly in the 3D side-series games, they will be shown running in midair. * The who gives out TM76 (Fly) in , says that although the machine is an HM in Johto because of its rarity, it is "just another TM" in Alola. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=飛翔 |zh_cmn=飛翔 / 飞翔 |da=Flyve Flyv |nl=Vlieg Vliegen |fi=Ilmaisku |fr=Vol |de=Fliegen |el=Πέταγμα Pétagma |hi=उर्रो Urro |id=Terbang |it=Volo |ko=공중날기 |pt_br=Voar |pt_eu=Voar |sr=Let |es=Vuelo |sv=Flyga |tr=Uçma |vi=Bay Lượn Trên Bầu Trời}} References Category:Moves usable outside of battle Category:HM moves appearing in all generations Category:Moves with a semi-invulnerable turn Category:Moves with a charging turn Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Fliegen es:Vuelo fr:Vol (capacité) it:Volo ja:そらをとぶ zh:飞翔（招式）